


半明时

by lavrock



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavrock/pseuds/lavrock





	半明时

1.

行过长江二桥时夜风变得很明亮，很柔软，甲板上的人群在交错的流光里聚拢起来了。夏之光看到他，鼻梁侧面带一点浅色的阴影，边缘有些模糊，下巴被穿旗袍的女孩挡住了。他看起来在笑，很安静，比所有陌生的游人都要再疏远一点。长夏开在荆棘里，玫瑰玫瑰我爱你，改调的爵士旋律有些跳跃，有些妙，不多么窈窕。夏之光与玲珑的歌声一并走来立在他面前，姿态和老套的邀约不大一样，双手反而背在身后了，“一起跳舞吗？”

翟潇闻看了他一会儿，声音混在风里，好像也吹散了一些飘忽的白色香气，“我不太会跳。”

夏之光露出笑容来，“这么巧，正好我很会教。” 

翟潇闻的嘴角勾起来，“好”字就像他的双手，有些婉转，搭在夏之光弧口的触感很轻盈，薄凉的，若有若无。他不敢太用力地牵他，像是易碎，或者会流走。夏之光教他和着节奏迈些简单的舞步，再看着翟潇闻的眼睛拿出惯用的开场白，“刚刚有别人邀请你吗？”

翟潇闻的视线从远处落回他身上，轻轻地摇了摇头，“没。”

夏之光按部就班地笑笑，“啊，有点遗憾。”

翟潇闻的手指贴着他的掌心动了动，画着几个点，几条线，“不遗憾啊。”

“嗯？”

他被带着转了身，眼中映出水平透明的江岸，翟潇闻的睫毛缓慢地开合，“不是等到你了吗。”

夏之光有些怔，又很快识趣地用笑回应，江风把翟潇闻的头发吹得有些皱，有些散。江面是蓝，波纹的凹陷背了光，起时浮动清脆的白，落就难免变得深黯了。他的右手带着翟潇闻的腕臂举过头顶，翟潇闻很聪明，没用提醒就在他臂弯里自然地转了一圈，面对面时又主动把手放回夏之光手中，令他终于有一些实感。曲子结束后夏之光半鞠躬说谢谢，希望你有个美丽的夜晚。翟潇闻看着他笑起来，“你也是。”

人群变得涣散，女孩三两成群地挽着手下台阶，再结伴踏过趸船走远。今晚的戏幕落了，夏之光在化妆间跟其他人道过别，坐进车里看到顺风车的邀约，随手点了同意。那人和他相隔不到一百米，他打了电话，没等对方接起来就看到临近的灯光底下立着一个白色的背影，举起手机贴到侧脸，之后听筒里就传出没来得及忘记的声音，“您好，我在汉口江滩，就是……知音号这边。”

夏之光莫名地感到愉悦。他开了双闪，“回头。”

那人转过身，比起之前有些远，面孔却依旧很清晰，在光里。夏之光的手伸出车窗朝他挥了挥，他就走过来拉开车门，和一阵半凉的风一起钻进来。翟潇闻借着暖色的光线看清他的脸，笑着说，“是你啊。”

“是我啊，”夏之光拿着手机看了看目的地，“你也住这儿？”

翟潇闻系好安全带，说旅游来的，是家民宿。夏之光打灯并线，一只手扶着方向盘说，都要到四环了，有点偏，玩起来不方便吧。翟潇闻就说是啊，没想到这么远，都没来得及吃饭。

将近十点半了，夏之光笑着掉了个头，“我也没吃呢，一块儿吧。”又装模作样地晃着手说，“好客武汉欢迎您。”

翟潇闻笑着打量他，说你听起来不像本地人啊。夏之光侧头短暂地看了他一眼，舞台妆还没卸，五官在明灭的光影里显得有些厚重得浓艳，“我确实不是本地人。”

翟潇闻的语气里有些愉悦的挪揄，“那——还当起东道主啦。”

夏之光学他把字拖长，“那——小民大排档要不要吃？”

翟潇闻笑笑，额头安静地抵着车窗，“要啊，当然要。“

埋头看菜单的时候就不显得那么疏远了，夏之光想。翟潇闻的食指磨着唇瓣的下沿，一点一点，很慢，光摇晃在他的发顶上，低垂的发梢变得有些隐约，没有轮廓了。他小声地念，“听说这家鸡爪很有名的。”又抬头看着夏之光，眼睫动了动，“我们要点吗？”

是个很轻快的问句，从他口中说出来又变得有些曼妙，夏之光没什么意识地点了头，翟潇闻又笑着替他做决定，你开车，就不要喝酒了。他不太会吃辣，翟潇闻也不会，很明显，吃几口脸上就泛起红晕来，桂花糊米酒有些烫，还不太能解辣，他就看到翟潇闻的眼睛有点示弱的无奈，拨开刘海而露出的额头上沾着零碎的水屑，看起来有些晶莹，像没有颜色的玻璃碎片。夏之光又添了两杯绿豆沙，插好吸管推到他手边，“喝这个吧。”翟潇闻去拿，手指被冰地缩了缩，又托着边沿举起来，咬着吸管问他，“你们每天都要演吗？”

夏之光说，“周二到周日演，周一可以休息。”

翟潇闻好像很有兴趣，“那上班的时间呢，应该不是很早吧。”

夏之光点点头，“下午四五点，偶尔要排练，更早一点。”

“这样啊。”翟潇闻歪着头看他，笑得很清亮，“你演得很好。”

知音号上有一百多个演员，几十个平行，交织，或重叠的故事与生命线，相遇已经要看运气，被记住就更加难了。夏之光笑笑，只当他在说客套话，“是吗，你看到我了。”

翟潇闻看了他一会儿，好像很容易就看穿他在想什么，“你不相信啊。”他的手肘撑着桌面，薄薄的塑料布被推起一些细小的褶皱，不太风平浪静。翟潇闻的下巴搁在手掌上，指尖刚好没进漆黑的发鬓里，小指和眼角挨得很近，在白皙的皮肤上打蜷。

夏之光想否认，辩解，没有不信还没来得及说出口，翟潇闻先笑起来，坦诚地与他对视，脸上又露出遗憾地深情，五官在嘈杂的背景里反而更生动了，他的嘴里流畅地念出夏之光的台词，眼中活灵活现，情绪也是夏之光的，期盼，无奈，忐忑，或者留恋。

“我会回来的，一定会的，你呢，你会等我吗。” 

2.

夏之光的角色叫向观，打从一开始就和瞿琬相爱了。没人关心他们是如何相遇，又是怎样靠近的，开场就是告别。夏之光的声音穿越日暮的汽笛，他的手抬得很高，眼睛也看得很远，他想下船，在漫长的船廊上，他好像看到瞿琬了，在趸船熙攘的人群里变成一个单薄渺小的斑点。没有人会回应的，他依旧喊地很真诚，很动情——

“我会回来的，一定会的，你呢，你会等我吗。”

翟潇闻模仿得有些像，又有些夸张，很轻易地把他逗笑了，他又把手臂放平在很小的桌板上，向夏之光询问武汉有哪些地方可以去呢。翟潇闻看起来很不像周全的观光客，带着相机和规划好的路线按部就班地游览。夏之光问起，翟潇闻的手指点了点太阳穴，眉心因为桂花的香味而愉悦地舒展，“临时兴起买了票，下车才订到房间，没来得及做攻略。”他又笑，眼睛弯着，“不过我知道黄鹤楼的，还有长江。”

夏之光说，“我还没去过黄鹤楼呢。”

翟潇闻歪着头，看上去很乖巧，“要去吗，明天，我们一起。”

夏之光愣了愣，“好啊，好的。” 

翟潇闻的民宿和夏之光在同一栋楼，给单身青年准备的小开间，不大，四四方方的。他加了翟潇闻微信，模棱地说那就起床联系，电梯到了翟潇闻的楼层，夏之光说晚安，祝你做个好梦。

翟潇闻走出去几步了，门要关上的时候又回头看着夏之光，他的脸卡在缓慢闭合的缝隙中间，有一点朦胧的遥远，他说，“你的话，好像都会很灵验。”

他的话，什么话呢，夏之光躺在床上想。快要睡着时恍惚地想起来了，甲板上的夜景很美，江面广阔，令人很舒畅，看过几百次也依然会感叹的，翟潇闻的手从他掌心离开，夏之光说，希望你有个美丽的夜晚。

第二天刚睡醒就收到他的消息了，翟潇闻的头像是一片小小的湖绿，很新鲜，很明艳，和他本人看起来不大像。他的声音从白色方框里柔柔地飘出来，吃早饭了吗，我叫了外卖，好像有点多，不然一起吃吧。

夏之光埋在暄软的被褥里和他逗趣，“武汉的特色就是过早啊，你怎么叫外卖呢，应该早起出去吃才对。”

那边马上回过来，“哦——”声音绵绵地拖长，又转了几个悦耳的弯，“那夏先生是不来吃咯。”

夏之光揉了揉头发，“我可没说啊，这就来。”

翟潇闻笑了两声，“不着急，刚下单，听起来你是刚醒吧，一会儿见。”后面跟着一串短小的门牌号。夏之光穿戴整齐去敲门，翟潇闻站在他面前时还穿着滑顺的睡衣，丝质的面料平垂贴在肩上，鼻梁夹着一副细边的黑框眼镜。他打量了一会儿夏之光，表情变得松快，“打扮得这么帅啊，就吃个早饭。”夏之光倒也不谦虚，“和打扮有什么关系，就是人帅。”

翟潇闻刚要侧身迎他进来，听了又撇着嘴笑，严实地把房门掩了掩，“先生您找哪位，电梯在右手边，慢走不送哦。”

夏之光的手扶着门框，“那是有人要自己去黄鹤楼？”

翟潇闻从善如流地把门敞开，“就把这儿当自己家啊，别客气。”两个人坐在厚实的地毯上吃早餐，翟潇闻果真买了很多，烧卖，热干面，豆皮，煎包，醪糟蛋酒，几乎每种都要了点，说是想都尝一尝，付款之后才想起吃不了。他指尖细长的筷子夹着半个烧卖，嘴唇沾着莹润的油光。翟潇闻的上唇有些娇憨的淤厚，唇峰有些翘，巧妙地打着柔和美好的圆弧，笑起来就要平缓一些，看起来很湿润，很温软。他对夏之光说话，那双嘴唇一开一合，白樱一样的光点微弱地翕动，灵动起来，像在跳跃。夏之光看得有些出神了。翟潇闻的手在他眼前打了个脆净的响指，他的神志变得清明，脸上又开始发烫，翟潇闻歪着头，盯着他的眼睛笑，“你在想什么？”

夏之光端起蛋酒，垂着眼睛捞里面滚圆粉糯的小白团，“没，你刚才说什么，我没听清。”

翟潇闻的指尖凑过来，轻轻点了点他的脸颊又笑话，“脸怎么红了，醪糟都把你喝醉啦。”夏之光没抬头，蛋酒的甜很绵，很密，一点点陷在他的舌苔里，翟潇闻又说，“今天是周一，你不用去上班的，是不是？”

夏之光点点头，“你有什么想去的地方吗。”

翟潇闻看起来有些难为情，又忍不住想试，“可你都看过很多次了。”

夏之光说，“长江。”

“嗯。”

夏之光说好啊。

武汉的五月就有些夏意了，四五点钟的太阳依旧清朗。黄鹤楼的游人不多，翟潇闻好像很喜欢东向的拐角，每上一层都要短暂地停留。顶层的视野变得广阔，上挺的排檐迎着一座釉绿的山坡，树冠丰盈，向下是清灰的悬钟。翟潇闻倚着漆红的围杆听钟声，留给夏之光一个纤细的背影。翟潇闻的身形清瘦，露在空气里的脖颈白皙匀净，他的背很薄，蝴蝶骨把白色的布料顶出两扇狭长的拢起，像春日山中温暖的雾气。他的侧脸混在稀薄的云层，有和畅的眉峰的鼻梁，天空太明亮了，他的表情难以被看清晰，睫毛像透明，像水，夏之光眯着眼睛，还有什么会有这样轻柔的弧线呢，他想不出。

钟鸣九声，撞钟人祈愿悠长，越过高阁江风传到耳侧，飞鸟振翅。翟潇闻回头望向他，眼角的笑意稀疏清明，夏之光觉得目眩。

“九，长乐太平——”

3.

黄鹤楼临近长江大桥，他们在桥的中央等待日暮。背后的车流划破晚风，江面被货轮描上一道盈盈的墨迹，再被覆盖，被抹去，水上飘起迷朦的雾霭，太阳变得柔润了。他看到翟潇闻指间的素圈，银色的。夏之光有些发怔，“女朋友送的吗？”问过才觉得唐突。

翟潇闻也看了看手指，“不是啊。带着玩罢了，我没女朋友的。”

夏之光哦了一声，又听见他笑笑说，“可能很快会有吧。”

他听不懂了。

翟潇闻理了理被风吹乱的发顶，侧脸变得和暖，他的瞳仁变成琥珀，有明晦安逸的光影，“我妈很喜欢小孩，一直想让我生一个给她玩，可是我不想结婚。”他凑得近些，看着夏之光眨眨眼，很坦荡地说，“我不喜欢女孩。”

夏之光有些惊讶，倒不是因为事实，只是觉得他的坦诚有些轻易，或者难得。翟潇闻说，吓到了吗，夏之光摇摇头，“不想告诉家人吗。”

翟潇闻说，“不想啊，不想的。”

夏之光问，“怕闹矛盾？”

翟潇闻摇了摇头，刘海轻盈地晃动起来，“不是啊，我妈很尊重我，也很温柔，不会有矛盾的。”

在他面前夏之光好像总觉得困惑，琢磨不清，“那为什么不说呢。”

翟潇闻看着江面，“我也没有很喜欢谁，以前没有。说出来的话我妈会担心，会失望，”他的鼻头有一点素色的夕光，很淡，“那又何必呢。”

“可是如果，如果遇见很喜欢的人呢，”夏之光的语气有点急，说出话来语速也莫名地快起来，他自己也愣了愣，又小声地补充，“我是说以后，万一。”

太阳在长河的尽头被湿润地浸没，溶成一道狭窄平缓的桔红缝隙，天色逐渐暗下去了。“光光，”翟潇闻笑起来，转头看向他，“一会儿去吃什么啊，我饿了。”

夏之光总是感到有些矛盾，或是混沌。他觉得翟潇闻很轻，很远，抓不住，又时不时地透出些明媚的烟火气来。他们去万松园吃沈记，靓靓蒸虾，翟潇闻嫌烫，带上手套又坐着不动。夏之光熟练地剥掉赤红的虾壳，把清白细嫩的虾肉放到他碗里，他就很欢快地说谢谢，再喊他光光。翟潇闻的眼睛很亮，很清澈，又亲昵又疏远，望着他时夏之光就不由自主地感到失措，他总希望可以靠近些，再近一些。

第三天没有约定，是夏之光主动问他今天去哪的。翟潇闻故伎重演，说早餐又买多了，怎么办呢光光。第一次是不小心，第二次就让人有些拿不准了。翟潇闻站在窗边，抬起手臂拉开厚重的遮光帘，光把他的睡衣打透了，勾画出顺畅圆滑的腰线，很美好，他的发梢在光里变成清透的灰褐，翟潇闻坐到夏之光面前，看着他笑，夏之光又感到有些恍惚了。

夏之光带他去武大，环着珞珈山绕圈，树荫遮去大半暑气，上坡的时候翟潇闻拽着他的衣摆，走得很慢，夏之光回头看他，他弯着眼角，像在撒娇。凌波门外是宁静广阔的东湖，湖面上架着狭窄的青石栈道，横竖交错，连着远处不太大的平台，像漂浮在水中。

翟潇闻认真地望着湖面，夏之光问想过去吗。他眨了眨眼睛，显得很乖，“想，可我有一点不敢，桥太窄了。”

夏之光笑起来，“没关系，”他把手放在翟潇闻面前，像个真正的邀请，“我牵着你。”翟潇闻的手覆上来，很凉，他的手指细长，像白色的玉簪花蕾。夏之光不敢多用力，总怕把他弄痛，倒是翟潇闻把他的手掌紧紧握住了。走在桥上翟潇闻有些紧张，手心渗出稀微的汗意，夏之光回头时他的身形有些打颤，埋头专注地看着桥面。夏之光捏捏他的手，翟潇闻怔怔地抬头。

夏之光对他说，“别低头，会晕。害怕就看我，翟潇闻，看着我。”

清透的日光里，翟潇闻送他上船，倒有几分像是戏里演的那样。知音号码头古旧又崭新，精致高挑的门栏镶着繁复的花纹。他们在江滩的芦苇消磨了很久，狭长的栈桥一直延到笼着薄雾的江面。夏之光进了门又转身向他挥手，翟潇闻背后是苍碧的树木，藤金的花丛，他看着夏之光，笑意漂亮地浸润眼角。

“我等你。”

第四天很昏沉，下了大雨，武汉的雨季像要开始了。翟潇闻穿着平滑的睡衣坐在夏之光的沙发里，盖着薄毯缩成小小的一团。他拿着剧本和夏之光对戏，夏之光演了几百遍的戏。

他是向观，他是瞿琬。

他们又在知音号上相遇了，七年之后，一场称得上遥远的重逢。

向观身上的长衫换成了西装，他把金丝眼镜摘下来又带上，久久凝视楼梯上的身影，他的声音有些哽咽，有些沙哑。向观翕动的嘴唇念着她的名字，很轻，怯懦地朝思暮想，瞿琬，是你吗。她缓慢地回头，隔着船上旖旎的长阶与他安静地相望。她乌黑的长发精心规整地束在脑后，鹅黄的旗袍贴着玲珑的身体，像是早就准备好去珍重地赴约。她的手指握着栏杆，仿佛在轻轻颤抖，又安静地遮住自己的脸，慢慢地试探，缓缓地问，我，我变样了，是吗。

他们短暂地奔向彼此，在思念与等待之后迫切漫长地相拥。她的眼泪坠下纤密的睫羽，她说我一直在等你，他说我知道，我知道，她说幸好你回来了，幸好，他说我不会走了，瞿琬，再也不走了。

翟潇闻在雨中专注地念瞿琬的台词，很轻盈，很动听，他的声音里有些细枝末节的湿意，像被露水打断的新叶，很快就飘到夏之光的心底了。他垂着眼睛，缓慢地变成知音号上一段凋敝的回忆，在漂泊中等待守候，没有归期。瞿琬走下台阶，他也走向夏之光。翟潇闻在窗外透明的雨幕中环住他的颈项与腰身，他柔软的嘴唇贴着夏之光的侧颈，留下一个濡湿温热的长吻。他依然叫他向观，在他耳边娓娓倾倒纸上悲伤动人的情话，翟潇闻的下巴抵着他的肩胛，“如果走的人是我呢。”

夏之光的手臂揽过他清削笔挺的背脊，郑重又呵护地吻上他白皙的耳廓，“我等你，我会一直等你。”

4.

武汉的雨季结束了。

他站在落日的游船，手臂抬得很高，眼睛也看得很远，他好像看到瞿琬了，他想下船。夏之光的声音混着悠远的汽笛，没人会回应的，他依旧喊得很真诚，很动情——

“我会回来的，一定会的，你呢，你会等我吗。”

他是夏之光，也是向观，向观走了七年，瞿琬等了七年。他在知音号上演了无数次别离，再续演无数次久别后圆满动人的重逢。他在日暮的船舱里被迫切地期盼，被漫漫地等待，被深爱，日复一日，再躲进深夜寂静地思念他的瞿琬。翟潇闻走的那天什么都没有说，只是很安静地离开了，他没有问夏之光会等他吗，也没有许诺，没有许诺他一定会回来的。 

演瞿琬的女孩倾向于饱满的人物塑造，她的眼泪像水，毫不吝啬地淌在他深色的西装上。她很郑重，很苛责，她悲伤地质问夏之光，“如果走的人是我呢。”

夏之光的心像被难以抑制地抽紧了，变成一片枯叶，一滴雨。他站在光里，黑暗里，他一遍又一遍地承诺，我等你，我会一直等你。

对瞿琬说，对他的瞿琬说。

他在知音号遇见了很多人，明亮的甲板上，他笑着邀请他们跳舞。长夏开在荆棘里，玫瑰玫瑰我爱你。他们总是把他的手握得很紧，很僵，或许是因为紧张。江风变得潮热，又穿过雨声降温了，女孩们漆黑的眼睛在夜风中闪动，旗袍与光影勾画出她们娇美婀娜的身形，他对形形色色的人说有点遗憾，他们点头应和，说是啊，有点遗憾。

他们只知道他是向观，不知道他是夏之光。他们只记得他如释重负地说我再也不走了，不记得他艰难又不舍地问，你呢，你会等我吗。

长江二桥的灯火很明亮，很鲜艳，映在浮光的江面像柄半开的骨伞。夏之光看到他，甲板熙攘的人群挡着半边脸，他在笑，很安静，看起来又有些疏远。长夏开在荆棘里，玫瑰玫瑰我爱你。夏之光带着曼妙的歌声走过来，在他面前站定了，他的手放在他面前，倒像个真正的邀请。“一起跳舞吗？”

翟潇闻的手覆盖在他的掌心，笑容有些轻盈的畅快，“刚刚你有邀请别人吗？”

夏之光看着他，和着音乐跳起简单的舞步，“没。”

翟潇闻眼中露出一些满意的神色，嘴上又不那么由衷地说，“啊，有点遗憾。”

夏之光的手带着他的腕臂举过头顶，“不遗憾。”

“嗯？”

夏之光看着他，很近又很遥远，江风变得很温和，很柔软。他的眼角有一些难以发觉的红洇，又明快地笑起来。

“不是等到你了吗。”

-END


End file.
